The Four of the Eight
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Westward, Sanzo heads only to find that he has been watched by four females, each with something connecting them to the others of the party, weather it be pain or family, soon they must all travel as one group for the journey now is beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Standing on a ridge looking out on to the baron land blew a jeep drives across moving dust into the air. On the ridge four figures stand tall looking at the jeep, "They have made it this far sadly soon their journey will come to an end, correct?" spoke the shorter of the four.

"Yes, Kohana for each of them, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Son Goku, have made it this far, they haven't even met their enemies true face, other then through her step son, but that will soon change, soon Ni will appear with his troops and try to destroy the Sanzo party himself that sick co. However we are to make sure they make it, that is why we were sent here, that is why we are here," said the tallest of the four.

"You just want to get close to Sanzo again, don't you Chiko," said the second tallest.

Turning look at the other, "Yukiko, shut up, you are annoying me," spat Chiko, "You of all of us, know my reason for wanting to get close to a Sanzo priest, after all I am a high priest," she hissed.

"A high priest yes, that was until the council found out you were a woman, and for your father's old rank they didn't kill you," said the third tallest.

"Yukiko," she turned to the third tallest, "You know the story better then anyone I expect you to follow my orders and not question my motives, after all you were the one who used to be close to Hakkai were you not?" said Chiko.

"No, I was with Gojyo and Yumi had studied the marshal arts and chi arts together. Gojyo is why I came along, it wasn't because the goddess told us to watch over them but because," Yukiko smiled, "Because we used to be with them all the time, in our own ways," she then eyed Chiko with a smirk.

Kohana looked at the three taller women, "I am hungry," she groaned.

"Time to feed the water baby," joke Yumi.

"Lets just get going it's another day before the next town and to be honest I don't know how much longer it will take us to get there," said Chiko stepping towards there truck.

"You think she will be happy with seeing her old friend again?" asked Yumi to Yukiko.

"Maybe but for now don't push Chiko, it is hard to see the person who she blames," said Yumi.

"Right so we all three keep our lips shut about Sanzo and Chiko for now?" asked Kohana, the other two just look back at her and Kohana shut her mouth.

Meanwhile, in the Sanzo party jeep, "Give it back you asshole," yelled Goku trying reach for the last piece of jerky they had left in the jeep.

"You didn't have your name on it so it's mine, now back off," retorted Gojyo.

Sanzo had his gun in the air, "Shut up, before I kill you both," he said pointing it at them both as he sat in the front seat.

Gojyo quickly ate the jerky and Goku sat down, "Good move there Sanzo," said Hakkai with a small laugh.

Sanzo turned in his seat and sat down again, "Just I can't stand them arguing over food like that, why did you leave, it for them to find Hakkai?" he asked.

Hakkai just laughed, "Because we bought too much in the last town and sadly they didn't find it until this morning, and now we are officially out of supplies. However there is good news there is a town not too far from here."

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he closed them, as peace returned for a moment to the jeep however it did not last more then 10 second when Goku's stomach let out a rumble.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope people like this story that I have come up with for the Sanzo Party, I just got into Saiyuki about 6 months ago and I been doing alot of research however I know that what I am doing has put a whole twist into the story. This is fan fic so I ask that you give your opinion on what you think about this story so far don't worry it's hard to hurt my feelings unless you give a reason behind it then I will understand anyways enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Hey Sanzo I am…" started Goku

"If you finish that sentence I am going to kill you, I know your hungry so shut up," snapped Sanzo.

Gojyo was quiet for once he hadn't slept in days now, he didn't feel like bugging Goku, which he did normally but today something just didn't feel right. Sitting up from the laid-back position he was in, "Hey Hakkai how much further to the next town?" he asked.

"Not much further, it should be just up ahead," Hakkai, answered.

As soon as Hakkai said that the outline of the town was seen, the sun had moved to the west side of the town and was casting a large shadow upon the ground. As the four headed to the town, they heard the roar of other engines.

Looking behind him, Goku, saw what looked like three bikers approaching, he saw there biker outfits of black leather, helmets and goggles, what he didn't see was their hair, and faces that were hidden from view.

The lead bike had two people on it, and Goku would not have known it if the group had not just started to come up on the sides of the jeep, the lead then sped passed but not before looking toward Sanzo then sped up.

Sanzo had looked over at the biker and did make eye contact with the driver of the bike, however he did not look at her eyes for long for they where hidden for a split second before the bike sped up and into town. The other two bikers passed the jeep leaving a large dust cloud in their wake.

Gojyo looked at the bikers drive away, "What was that about?" he asked to himself, however Goku over heard, and was about to say something however Sanzo answered for he too heard Gojyo.

"We should avoid them, and don't get any bright ideas while we are here," he snapped with his gun in hand, "Got it."

Hours later in town

"Did you have to do that Chi, I mean seriously lets just walk up to them now and announce we been following them this whole time," said Yukiko pulling off her helmet and putting it on her bike. Her dark red hair and red eyes glared at the brown hair woman removing her helmet, and glaring at the half yokai in front of her.

"Look, it was that or wait until the next town I am sick of standing by while Genjo Sanzo and his party of misfits keeps getting the glory we are all suppose to be a team. Unfortunately, the Merciful goddess thought it would be a hoot to put them ahead of us, and because of all the side trips those three had to take we are only now making our move," Chiko snapped.

"Chi, I am hungry," said Kohana as her stomach rumbled.

"Plus, we have to feed the bottomless pit before her stomach alerted them for us," Chiko glared at Yukiko.

A roar of an engine alerted the three females that the other bike had returned, as Yumi took off her helmet and killed the engine of the bike. "Looks like I am just in time to stop you two from killing each other," she smiled at them while her long black hair fell down to her back barely touching her seat.

"Is it done?" asked Chiko.

"Yes, Chi, it's taken care of lets get in there before our bikes are found," said Yumi.

"Good, lets feed the hole and then get moving, we have to stay ahead of the Sanzo party now, if there are to be no more screw ups," said Chiko.

"You think that is such a good idea, I mean why don't we just talk to them?" asked Kohana.

Chiko turned quickly her brown hair moved with her as flames rose in her eyes, "Listen her you little air sprit, I don't have time for your stupid suggestions, your hungry which means that stupid monkey is too, so go with Yumi and eat while Yukiko and I get supplies.

"No," said Yukiko leaning against her bike.

Chiko had begun to walk away and at hearing Yukiko, she quickly turned around, "WHAT did you say?" she snapped.

"You heard me; I am not going anywhere with you and that bitchy attitude of yours. Look Sanzo and you may go way back but get over it; you go talk to him now!" Yukiko argued back.

Chiko walked up to Yukiko and looked right into Yukiko's red eyes, "Let me make this clear, Sanzo and I aren't the best of friends and if my bow was fixed I would shoot him for what happened, so but out, and you are coming with me NOW!" snapped Chiko, putting something against Yukiko's gut.

"Now, now Chiko, you don't need to go spilling blood out here," said Yumi.

"Shut up Yumi…" muttered Kohana.

Chiko turned towards her friend Yumi, "Why shouldn't I kill this snow bitch right here and now?" she growled.

Kohana let out a sigh, "Because she is standing right behind you," she said looking at the ground.

Chiko froze up at feeling the goddess presence behind her, "And if you do kill her it wouldn't be very fun to watch you make it up to her ex now would it?" the goddess spoke.

The brown haired woman moved away from the red head, "Bitch," she muttered to Yukiko.

"Well, looks like you girls have finally caught up with them, good now tonight I want you all to team up. Like it or not you're going to be traveling together and so I don't have to say this twice, you keep your temper in check Chiko, or I will throw you back to those priests that wanted you dead for defiling a name of monk," said the goddess.

"Yes, Bada Soba," said Chiko biting her lip to stop herself from further outburst, she hated Genjo Sanzo not because he was a Sanzo but because of him her identity was revealed to the council before he left for Chang An.

"The rest of you, well now get going the boys are in the restaurant, I need to have a talk with Chiko," spoke the goddess.

The three turned and walked towards the entrance of the ally, as Chiko stayed behind with the Merciful goddess.

In the Restaurant…

Goku was already on his third helping of food when three women walked in to the restaurant, one looked to be about 16 with short black hair, she looked at Goku with a small smile; however, she quickly turned away and looked at the woman next to her. The woman had long black hair that went to her waist; she was about 24 and the oldest of the group. She also eyed the four men, her eyes saw Hakkai at the table a small grin was on her face however, she quickly hid it as her eyes turned to her friend next to her with the red hair and eyes.

The red haired woman saw Gojyo a small smirk appeared on her face, she was now a lot older and wiser, to get the better of him this time she had changed a lot however she could still see the water punks scars, "Still hiding," she muttered to herself as she sat with the other two.

A brown haired woman walked in with a swollen cheek, and sat down the 22-year-old woman eyed the Sanzo party and did not stay a word as she took her spot.

All four women were in either black or brown colored clothing, with different lengths of hair, and eye color, but each had something from the past of the Sanzo party.

Goku didn't notice a lot when he had food in front of him, and Sanzo just didn't give a dam however he recognized a presence in the room that was old and some how familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hakkai had seen the women walk in he saw the black haired woman smile at him, however he didn't put much thought into it at first, but he felt that he knew her from some where. Gojyo had been a completely different story he was watching the women all four of them now, he smirked at the sight of the red haired girl, he caught the smirk from her earlier but he did not recognize it.

"So, Yumi do we have our room?" asked Chiko as she put her hand on her cheek to cover it.

"What happened to you Chi?" asked Kohana.

"Don't ask lets just say I got some sense knocked into me, while you three came in here," answered Chi.

"Let me take care of it for you Chiko," said Yumi extending her hand, but Chiko pushed it away shaking her head.

Yukiko smiled, "The goddess gave you a slap on the face, well at least this time she didn't break your arm again," she joked.

Chiko shook her head, "Oh she had a message for you, shut the hell up, I can't kill you but dammit I can kick your sorry little ass," she snapped loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear, however it did not sound like a female's yelling voice but male.

Sanzo looked towards the girl's table; he knew that yelling voice anywhere, he heard it when he left for Chang An years ago after finding Goku, _"it can't be her could it?"_ he thought.

Goku had stopped eating he knew the second voice that was heard.

"Chi, calm down you are going to draw attention to us, it's ok it will be alright just calm yourself and eat something you haven't eaten in a few days, you can have my food," said Kohana.

Yumi looked over the restaurant she saw it had stopped, "CHIKO," she snapped, Chiko stopped yelling and looked at her friend, "You are causing a scene and now you got their attention so do something about it," said Yumi.

Kohana, saw Chiko let go of Yukiko and let the half yokai sit back in her chair, "I know that was the whole point," she said to Yumi, as she sat back down.

Sanzo stood up and walked over to the girl, "Chi, why am I not surprised to see you alive and with that flower shrimp as well," he said.

Chiko looked at Sanzo, "That depends on what you call living Genjo Sanzo," she said sticking some food in her mouth.

Kohana turned her pink eyes towards Sanzo, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Sanzo," she said calmly.

"If you want to see the chimp he is over at the table," he said not looking at Kohana, no sooner did he get that out before Kohana was over by Goku hugging him.

"Ahh, Kohana, let go, it's good to see you too," Goku said trying to keep his meat bun away from the hungry flower, which seem to almost never be fulfilled.

"Ah, Goku want to introduce us to your girlfriend?" teased Gojyo.

"How about you introduce me, Sha Gojyo," hissed a voice behind him.

Looking up Gojyo saw a red haired woman looking at him, her eyes had flames behind them, "Yukiko, umm, now isn't the greatest time," he said.

"It was never a good time Gojyo," she slapped him and walked outside of the restaurant.

Yumi let out a sigh being stuck with Sanzo and Chiko was a bad thing, "Excuse me while I walk away from your squabble, and retrieve our flower," she said walking over to Kohana, and pulling her off Goku, "Let's go, we have to get some rest. I have a feeling we are going to be sleeping with beaten pillows when Chiko joins us," she said walking outside with the 16 year old in tow.

Sanzo and Chiko didn't say a word to each other they just looked at each other, she looked at his purple eyes, while he looked at her dark black eyes, pain was seen in both but it wasn't for each other. Chiko broke the angry staring contest by closing her eyes and standing up, "It doesn't matter, it wouldn't have changed anything," she said and headed towards the exit after putting money on the table for Kohana's food that was half eaten.

Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo had been watching the two but did not say anything at first, "Hey umm, Sanzo, who was…" started Gojyo, however a shot was fired close to his head.

"Not a word idiot or I will kill you right here and now," Sanzo snapped and walked outside to have a smoke.

"_Dam you Chiko why couldn't you just stay dead to me?"_ Sanzo thought while lighting up.

**8 years ago at Sha An**

A young looking man with short brown hair eyes walked through the temple of Sha An. The young man stopped at the door of the room to Genjo Sanzo who was visiting on his journey to Chang An. "Master Sanzo I am sorry to disturb you but the council has asked that you speak with them about priest…I mean about the girl Chiko," he said.

Sanzo turned and looked at young man, "I have nothing to say to them or her, leave," he said.

In the council chambers, a group of high monks sat while a girl in her teens with short brown hair and dark eyes looked at them. "Do you Chiko, deny that you broke a forbidden tenant that you, decided yourself as a monk of this temple for the soul sake of causing impurity?" stated one of the monks.

"I deny that, I came to this temple under my father's orders, I didn't come here to impurity this place, it is sacred to me, and I don't wish for you to kill me but if that is what you want then have my life," she said pulling out a sword and holding it to her neck.

"Stop," said a voice in the chamber, "Don't kill the only thing left of Koumyou Sanzo," yelled a woman, coming into view from the shadows Genjo Sanzo following her.

"Chiko, stop don't, do it," yelled the woman again.

Closing her eyes, "Mother say out of this, I have nothing left, there is no point," Chiko snapped in her male sounding voice, "I have nothing to hold, if you meet the Buddha kill the Buddha. If you meet your father kill your father free from everything I am…" she suddenly felt two hands grab the sword and rip it from her hands.

Opening her eyes, she saw Sanzo glaring at her as she was kneeling on the floor, "You have everything to hold Chi don't go throwing it away like this you are holding something and that is why I am sending you away from here. Now take your mother and get out of here, and never come back your dead already in this place, the priest Chi is dead as of this night," he threw the sword and it made cling on the floor then turned and left the room.

End flash back

Sanzo looked out at the sky it suddenly began to rain, "Dammit," he cursed.

"You still hate the rain after all these years, and yet you're really the one holding something," said Chiko stepping out of the shadows.

"Shut up, I have nothing to say to you, after all Monk Chi is dead, and all that is left is a whelp name Chiko," he put out the cigarette and walked back into the restaurant not carrying if it affect the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was late when Chiko came back inside from the pouring rain she saw where Yumi, and Yukiko had moved the bikes so that they wouldn't get wet, while Kohana played with her nun chucks at the table in the Inn, "So how was your walk?" asked Yumi seeing her friend walk up.

"You mean my standing out side and dance?" Chiko answered, removing her rain cloak, "I am still angry, Yumi but I am not going to take it out on you all, and I have to work on something before we leave tomorrow so I am going to go to bed. I will talk to you tomorrow," she said taking her room key off the table that sat with the other four.

"Hey, Chi, umm, can I…" started Kohana.

"If you are going to ask to talk to Goku, go ahead like I care what you do anymore, I am not your mother do what you want when it comes to that hungry small fry," said Chiko, "I am going to bed."

The three women watched Chiko go up the stairs, Yumi sat there with a calm look, "I see she is still mad about what Sanzo said to her 8 years ago," she said to Yukiko.

Kohana looked at Yumi, "she told you that story too?" she asked while putting her nun chucks in her backpack.

Yumi nodded, "I knew Chiko before she found you Kohana, we grew up together, and before she decided to become a monk/priest she told me what happened after her mother passed away."

Kohana nodded, "I remember she was heart broken by her failure to get the Maten Sutra from Sanzo," she spoke in a sadden voice.

Yukiko smirked, "You know, I never heard the whole story of Chiko cross dressing adventure as monk," she joked.

"It wasn't cross dressing she was trying to get her father's sutra back from that thief Genjo Sanzo," snapped Kohana.

"Sanzo didn't steal the sutra, and no that's not why she went in there Kohana," said Yumi.

Kohana looked at Yumi puzzled, "Why did she then," she asked, "I mean it if wasn't to get the sutra then why all the trouble of risking her life and my own?"

Yumi smiled at the youngster, "She wanted to get close to Sanzo so she could find out about the man she never had a chance to get to know," she explained, "Chiko's mother had a very close relationship with Koumyou Sanzo. However at that time he wasn't known at Koumyou, and to this day no one knows his real name before that, but when he was growing up he was like any teenage boy hornier then a rabbit."

Yukiko held back a laugh, "No, a rabbit would be Sha Gojyo, in this case, how about raven instead, because they are mates for life," she said with a smirk on her face.

Yumi shook her head at Yukiko, "Don't make me go into telling that story too now, I am the one with information on everyone, and yet I do recall you used to be Gojyo personal slut."

Yukiko growled, "I wasn't his slut, I was his girlfriend officially until I caught him in bed with another woman and told me that he only wanted me because he thought I looked good in a dress. Which at the time I did, but lets just leave that rock where it is, under my foot and Gojyo's scared up face."

Kohana was trying to hold back her laughter however was failing miserably, "Yeah right," she laughed, "you in a dress that I just got to see."

Yukiko kicked Kohana under the table, "Shut up, now you know why I hate dresses," she said putting her boots on the table and her black jeans, "Besides he can't seem to find satisfaction like I gave him since I took off, but this isn't my story time."

Yumi put her hand on her face, "Please the last thing I want to think about tonight is you having sex with Gojyo," she started laughing.

"Look who is talking I saw you flirting with Hakkai," said Yukiko.

"No, that was me pulling our little flower princess here off a monkey," she said, "Snow ball."

Yukiko knew that was her cue to shut up, any time she was called snow ball or referred Kohana as flower princess it meant that she was getting upset and that the conversation had to stop or change quickly and both women knew this all too well.

"So, if Chiko wanted to know so much about her father why go through Sanzo?" asked Kohana changing the subject to the first thing she could think of.

Yumi took a deep breath, "Chiko, knew that her father raised Sanzo as his own, and she thought that by getting close to the man that knew her father she could find out what he was like."

"Did it work?" asked Yukiko.

"Sadly, it failed and blew up in her face, Chiko, was discovered before she could ask any questions to Sanzo, he was only staying a few days at the temple that Chi had become the priest too. It turned out that the monks were plotting to have her removed because they suspected her of being a thief, unholy, or something. She never really gave me the reason why just that she knew they wanted her out, and discovering she was female was a pretty big ticket," explained Yumi.

Kohana beamed a little, "I liked it there, especially with Son Goku around, he was fun to hang out with, fun to fight too, because he was so strong, and handsome back then, oh boy," she began to daydream.

"Uh oh someone better call the fire department we are going to need to cool her down sooner or later," joke Yukiko.

Yumi smiled, "Now, now I don't think she is going to burst in to flames right this second however you are right she is turning red from her day dream, I guess that old flame just got hot again."

Kohana pouted, "I am not in love with that monkey besides he is an earth based, I am not like him, I was born from a flower he came from a rock there is a difference," she pointed out clearly, "Plus, you both know that I can't stand, someone who can out eat me."

Yumi giggled, "True, speaking of food Kohana you haven't touched your dumplings, are you going to eat them?" she asked.

Kohana grabbed her plate closer to her and growled, "Why do you think I was playing with nun chucks Yumi, I wanted to work up my appetite," she took a dumpling in her mouth and ate it.

Meanwhile in the inn next door, "Why can't I have a peaceful night, just once I would like to stay at an inn where I don't have to share a room with a monkey," mutter Gojyo as he lay in bed and Goku across the room in another bed snoring away.

"Wait, Yukiko is in town at the inn next door, knowing her she probably doesn't have anyone keeping her company I know women that travel in packs like to be alone at night," he said getting up and throwing on his jacket, "this is going to be too easy," he said slipping out the door.

Hakkai had just put Hawkuro down to rest while, he looked out the window to the inn next door, he smiled that he got a chance to see Yumi again, it had been 3 years since he saw her, back when he was recovering when he tried to pull out his eye as Cho Guano.

Sanzo was smoking a cigarette he had his own room to himself a first in a while, he looked outside to the inn next door he saw a woman was in the room across from his, and normally he wouldn't care however he saw it was Chiko looking outside at the moon that was shining in her window.

"_What the hell is Chiko up too? She is still looking up as usual, and still she doesn't believe that the gods will not help her in the slightest,"_ he thought as he remembered there time as thought to be equals in terms of priests.

**8 years ago at Shang An**

Sanzo was sitting outside with paper airplanes were on the floor of the large room, he heard footsteps approaching, Chiko, approached with her short hair and gray eyes, she looked very much like any other male in the temple except with hair.

"Master Sanzo," Priest Chi asked while picking up one of the airplanes, "I never took you for one to like origami."

Sanzo looked over at Chi then out the window the rain was slowing, "Doesn't matter," he said.

Chi looked at the way the plane was folded, "This reminds me of what my father taught me when I was young, he said that the airplane represented freedom, nothing could hold it down except the mass it contained," Chi spoke and then threw the plane watching it glad to the other side of the room. "Funny how it doesn't fit in doors, as if it lost it's sense of life," Chi then picked up the plane and turned to Sanzo.

"Who taught you to fold these, it looks like you have been doing them for years," Chi spoke calmly and slow for Sanzo knowing that the man had a temper about things.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," Sanzo replied, "Not like it would interest you anyway. Since you are asking so slowly here is the answer for you, my master taught me how to make them. I found him outside when he should have been teaching and he was just sitting there making paper airplanes until sunset he commented on how the blue and orange's contrast to each other, that was the show of freedom and to hold nothing that way it can't pull you down."

"I see," said Chi, "Have you ever looked at the moon," stepping towards the window and looking upon it now among the clouds, "My mother said once that the moon is troublesome force that the sun chases after, but the only reason the moon wins everytime is because it drives with the freedom to live. Sometimes I think the gods will let one win someday however if that were to happen then there would be night and no day."

End flash back

_Still trying too finding the freedom to live aren't you Chiko, _Sanzo thought to himself.

Chiko stood in her room looking at the moon, "I can't keep doing this, I will never be free from my crimes, nor will I ever be free from the chains that bond me to my sin," she said looking down now.

"You really have a knack for putting yourself down don't you Chiko?" asked the Merciful Goddess.

Turning around, "I am not talking to you Hag, it's bad enough I put up with what ever you say," Chiko spat and turned back towards the window however she caught a figure at the inn next door, "_Sanzo, dammit he was watching me,"_ she thought seeing him. "Dammit, why of all people did you pick him anyways; you know how much I hate him for what happened, how he didn't help my situation. He just sent me packing to my mother just to watch her die then you showed up and told me to go on this fucking mission."

"Yes, that's what makes things so fun, and that slap I gave you earlier didn't seem to do the trick maybe I should just release my protection on you and that little wild flower?" teased the goddess.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear it," Chiko growled at her, "Look, here is what I believe; you want my three friends to work with the Sanzo party, fine with me. However once this task is done, I am free from you forever, agreed," she snapped.

"Fine, I will keep my promise, you just keep up your end," the goddess said and disappeared.

Chiko shook her head, "Yeah, get Genjo Sanzo to tell me what I want to know. What is worse is I can't stand him."

Downstairs at the bar Yukiko was sipping alcohol, she had wished Yumi and Kohana a good night and went walking around the city for a while until she came across the late night bar.

As she was drinking her last sip of beer when she saw a familiar red head standing next to her, "Bartender I will take a beer," Gojyo said.

Yukiko ignored Gojyo for the first five minutes, however eventually they ended up in someone's room while making out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!" four voices said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"That is the same question I should be asking you asshole" shouted Yukiko, "You shouldn't even be in my room."

"Look who is talking Yukiko, I just knew it, you couldn't keep your hands off that water sprit for five minutes" said Kohana, sitting on Yukiko's bed with Goku both had food all over it for the two were indulging in a 4am snack.

"So you had to come into my room to eat you pain in the ass flower child I am going to kill you," shouted Yukiko.

"You were right Kohana, she does act like Gojyo when she is pissed off," said Goku with a mouth full of food.

"Shut up, stupid Monkey," yelled Gojyo.

"I like to see you try shit head," said Goku

"Oh bite me," said Gojyo, "Now get out of here your killing the moment."

"What moment it looks like you two were about to get it on, again," said Kohana with a giggle.

"You know what you two can go to hell, and I personally will do it," shouted Yukiko.

"Not if I send you there first," said Sanzo and Chiko at the same time. Sanzo had his gun at Gojyo's head while Chiko had her Katana at Yukiko throat.

"Well looks like the sexually frustrated monk decided to get laid after all," teased Gojyo.

"I dare you to say that again knowing that I have my gun to your head," snapped Sanzo coldly.

Yukiko looked at Chiko, "Rekindling old flames?"

"Shut up, before I dice you into pieces," Chiko snapped, "You four were yelling so loud I decided to come and shut you up myself, unfortunately. Sadly to you both, Sanzo was out looking for the monkey over there while our little flower couldn't help but make a bunch of noise taking him into your room the kid needs to work on her lock picking skills more. However you bitch are sleeping away from that jerk last thing I need is a half breed like you with a kid on the way."

"BURN" said Kohana.

"Shut up Kohana, your in enough shit as it is with me," snapped Chiko removing her blade from Yukiko's neck.

Kohana dropped her egg roll that she was about to eat she knew she was in trouble, "I know before you said it I am sleeping in your room now aren't I?" she asked.

"Dam straight now March," Chiko said pointing down the hall pushing Yukiko out of the way.

Looking over at Sanzo, "You take care of you monkey and sprit friends I am going back to bed," she turned and marched into her room after Kohana walked in with her head lowered.

"HEY who is going to clean up this mess in my bed?" snapped Yukiko.

Yumi appeared behind her friend since her door was just behind her, "You sleep in Kohana's room since she messed up yours," she said.

"EWW great a night in the kiddy room why am I not surprised," Yukiko said rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall outside the doorframe.

Sanzo had removed his gun from Gojyo's head and looked at Goku, "Let's go, Goku."

Goku picked up two of the plates he had been eating off of and followed Sanzo without much of a word after passing Gojyo who desperately wanted to say something however didn't he would save it for there daily fight on the road in the morning.

Yukiko and Gojyo stood in the hallway as Yumi shut her door and attempted to go back to sleep. "Well looks like we won't be in good standing with our party members in the morning," she said moving some hair behind her ear looking at the floor.

Gojyo put his hand next Yukiko ear and leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her, "You know something Yukiko, you haven't changed a bit," he smirked.

"Shut up asshole," Yukiko said pushing Gojyo away from her, "I am a lot stronger then you think now," she marched off to her new room and slammed the door.

"Dam, another missed opportunity," sighed Gojyo.

The next morning was just like any other, after the Sanzo party got back on the road driving west, Gojyo and Goku had it out with insults that kept them busy and Sanzo would fire off his gun to shut the two up.

The female party wasn't much different Yukiko however lost when she fought, she found herself held in a headlock by Chiko with Kohana jumping on her while, Chiko continued to eat and letting the flower beat the snow child with her nun chucks.

Yumi would have to bribe Kohana with some food and Yukiko would have to basically sit while Yumi poked words of good humor at her.

Chiko however stayed quiet she wasn't in a good mood mainly because she didn't get much sleep for Kohana stole her bed and fell asleep after getting a hearty lecture about late night snacks in people's rooms.

Yumi did notice that Chiko was rather quiet that morning she didn't push the matter, they all were going to have to encounter the Sanzo party again and this time they wouldn't be separated by inns.

3 days later

"Oh come on Hakkai how much longer I am starving," said Goku.

"Your always hungry you stupid monkey don't you think of anything else?" asked Gojyo.

"You tell me," said Sanzo suddenly, "all he ever grips about is food and it's like that every single day, can't you two find something else to argue about?"

Gojyo lit his cigarette, "So the monk speaks for the first time in three days, I am in shock."

"Bit me I am only pointing out that you two start your fights the exact same way and have been for the last year that we have been on this little venture," Sanzo commented with his eyes closed, "And if you would do all of us a favor and die I am sure it would be hell of a lot quieter back there," the last comment was to Goku who had now started digging into the freeze dried squid.

The road was quite bumpy today for they were on a mountain pass yet again and just waiting on the other side was a group of yokai however they never got a chance to strike.

Four figures in black and brown cloaks descended from the mountain top and attacked them; the yokai fell without making a sound.

"I counted 20 that I killed today, how about you Yumi?" asked Kohana removing her hood, "And dam is it hot I need water."

"I am afraid I beat you by 3 for I got 23," answered Yumi handing Kohana a water bottle.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I got 25 with my whip today, ha," laughed Yukiko.

Shaking her head, "Why do you bakas, keep score I always win," Chiko smirked, holding her katakana in hand with a pistol in the other, "I never miss 50 yokai total."

"Bitch," muttered Yukiko and was about to add to it when she heard the sound of a jeep approaching.

"Time to fly, Sanzo party approaching," said Yukiko.

"Shit they are faster then I thought," said Chiko putting her weapons away as she looked at the sky.

"Goodie Goku is going to be here soon," clapped Kohana.

"Chiko?" spoke Yumi worried, "Are we going to hide now or …" she started to say as she watch Chiko reload the pistol.

"We stay Yumi," she said, "At least I am."

Chiko had made up her mind it was time to join the Sanzo party the bikes were nearly broken now and they weren't going to last much longer they already lost one a few days ago and she wasn't willing to hearing Yukiko and Kohana argue more.

Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo came around the corner a few moments later and things were tense that was until it started to rain upon them all.

"Why are you so stubborn and get it through your head we don't have anymore food thanks to you," shouted Gojyo to Goku.

"But I am hungry and their food smell really good come on Sanzo why can't we just go over to the other tent?" asked Goku as they all sat out in the rain under two tarps. "You can do what you want; I am not going over there," answered Sanzo, "Just as long as you shut up."

"Yummy this smells really good are you sure you don't want to come over here and eat some Son Goku," teased Kohana.

"For crying out loud stop torturing me," yelled Goku over to the tent.

"Oh come on Monkey it's not that bad, besides it's probably better then what Hakkai has been feeding you, freeze dried squid," laughed Yukiko.

"Oh man," said Goku with his stomach rumbling.

Chiko sat looking at Sanzo from under her tent her eyes glaring at him; she asked him what the Merciful goddess had asked of her only hours ago.

Few hours before

The Sanzo party came to a stop, "Well this is unexpected," said Hakkai.

"Hello gentlemen and monkey," said Chiko

"CHIKO, don't you start what did I ever do to you?" asked Goku.

"What did you do Goku?" spoke Chiko with a growl, "You told the entire temple I was a girl that's what you did!"

"Oh yeah I forgot Goku was the one that told…." Kohana started to say then stopped as Chiko's eyes were on her, "never mind I will be umm right behind Yumi here and say nothing, nothing, nothing at all, ouch." Kohana had stepped behind Yumi however Chiko threw something and hit the flower child in the head.

"Doesn't matter where you hide remember that," Chiko muttered then turning to the Sanzo party yet again to see Yukiko standing next to Gojyo and flirting.

"So um, could you guys help out us four women you see we are suppose to be going west with you except umm, Chiko here broke….." Yukiko was suddenly silenced by Chiko's pulsing vain and death glare.

"You're a dead woman snow brat," muttered Chiko clutching her fists.

Yumi was already next to Hakkai, "Nice to see you again, umm could we bum a ride since we are all suppose to be a group?"

Chiko sat on the ground fuming, "I hate you two more then ever," spat Chiko as she sat in the back of the Jeep with Goku, Yukiko and Kohana.

Gojyo and Yumi were driving the two bikes that were left it was thought that peace would fall upon the jeep if Gojyo was out of it, and sadly the girls bickering was driving Sanzo into a more frustrated state.

Finally they reached the next town which was part of the agreement, for the time being.

Chiko quickly as she could pulled Sanzo aside, "Look we need to team up I know you hate me saying that but sadly the Merciful goddess thinks that you are going to need us and also you have maxed out the shampoo shin's debt card and I was suppose to give you this new one," she said handing Sanzo the card, then pulling it away, "But you only get it if you help me, and I won't ask now but I will eventually," she said looking at him waiting for an agreement.

"Can I ask helping you with what?" he said lighting up a cigarette.

"Just answer some questions and that's all but not here and not now with listening ears…" she stepped closer to him, "tonight my room midnight come alone and make sure that no one sees you," she whispered and walked out the ally.

"Come hell or high water you are trying to get out of this trip aren't you Chiko?" spoke Yumi who had been listening in.

"I will do what I have to I just want to know the true of what happened, and then finish this mission and be free from her unhappy ass," Chiko said pointing towards the sky.

"I see alright I will make sure your room is further from the rest," Yumi answered as Chiko threw her the card that she was suppose to give Sanzo, "And I will make sure Sanzo's room is next to yours so that way there won't be a sneaking problem."

"Shut up and go," Chiko spat crossing her arms as Kohana walked up with Goku both with meat buns in their mouths, "What was that about?" Kohana asked.

"Nothing none of your nosy business," Chiko answered and walked off while lighting a cigarette she needed the smoke to clear her head.

Yukiko and Gojyo were both sitting a bar having a drinking contest and sadly Yukiko was losing, "This sucks," said Gojyo with a half passed out Yukiko next to him.

"What's wrong Gojyo it's not like you to complain?" asked Yukiko in a slurred voice.

"You haven't changed you still get drunk to talk to me," Gojyo answered.

"I have too changed," she threw the bottle behind her; "I just don't like you anymore your womanizer."

Gojyo shook his head, "Look, if this was about that girl you found me with I am serious nothing happened."

Yukiko rolled her head so her eyes were looking up at Gojyo, "Right and I am suppose to believe that, Gojyo you two were naked in the same bed and…" she passed out at that point.

"You still can't hold your liquor, Yukiko Snow?" he smiled he remembered pulling her off the bar floor the first time he met her 5 year ago.

5 years ago

At the Luck Tavern just outside of the town near Chang Ann

Gojyo had just played a good hand of cards and won again attracting some woman however they upset him after one of them mentioned his hair not many knew about that part of him being kind of antisocial at that point.

Walking outside he saw a black haired woman being thrown out of a bar, "You come back when you can hold it down you bitch," shouted the bar keeper throwing her on to the ground, "And when your id isn't faked."

"Dammit," she cursed trying to sit up as Gojyo walked towards her.

"You ok," Gojyo said offering her a hand

"Not really, I am drunker then hell and have no where to stay so laying here in the mud isn't so bad," the woman answered, taking his hand, "However a lift would be nice out of it."

Gojyo took her hand and pulled her up, "You look like you are just a kid?" he said.

"I am not kid I just turned 18 last week just my id isn't updated because I can't afford it because well lets just say I have a bad drinking habit, with all the bad memories I try to block," she said.

"Bad memories, huh, who doesn't have them? Come with me, you can stay at my place tonight I could use the company," he said, "by the way I am Gojyo, and you are?" he asked.

"Oh," she blushed, "Yukiko, don't worry about my last name I don't have one, you see I am not your average woman."

"So, I can tell," he said as the rain began and then he felt something on his hands and looked at Yukiko closer, "You're ah…" he was about to say it when Yukiko pulled away.

"Don't say it, that's not what I am…anymore," Yukiko looked away with eyes closed, "I am nothing but trouble I rather just be alone right now."

Smirking at this, "Would you relax, I wasn't going to say half breed, I was going to say that your light me," looking at Yukiko dead in the eye.

Yukiko looked at him funny, "Your hair is melting and your eyes are red, much like mine, come on it's better then being out here," he said walking past her and grabbing her arm.

Yukiko rolled her eyes, "You are weird, you know that," she said following Gojyo weather she had a choice or not however she passed out at that point.

End flashback.

Lifting Yukiko into his arms, "You won't change who you are as much as you want to but at least you stopped denying what you are to yourself. However I am never saying it to you when your conscious you would kill me," he chuckled walking into the inn.

Hakkai and Yumi were just signing for the room when Gojyo and Yukiko walked in, "she passed out where her room?" he asked.

Yumi turned around, "Second floor door 5, I signed her in already so it's taken care of," she sighed at the sight of them then looked at Hakkai. "Does he always carry girls like that?" she asked him.

"Only when he needs too Yumi," he smiled at her, "its good that we can talk again, last time was cut way to short so tell me how have you been?" he asked.

Yumi smiled as she walked with Hakkai, "Well when I fished my training being you disappeared from your teaching, after what happened to Kanon, and I am sorry to hear she died, it must have been difficult for you," she said softly.

"Some times the wounds don't heal Yumi," he answered.

"Scars of the heart never heal Hakkai I know that just as well as you, I told you revenge doesn't change anything only changes you," she looked at him and smiled, "and now we are both demons because of our actions."

"You more then anything shouldn't have become one, you didn't deserve it," he said.

Yumi smiled, "It was something I was willing to do for love, you should know that Hakkai."

3 years ago

"Ok class we are done today, Yumi need a hand?" Hakkai said to a younger Yumi lying on her back by his feet.

"That would be helpful Sensei," she said grabbing his hand and standing up.

"You need to work on your balance and concentrate more on your stance then technique or else you fall over like you did," he said.

"Thank you Cho Gono," Yumi smiled at him.

The two were walking together, "So how is Konan doing?" she asked.

"She is doing pretty well, we like here in this town thank you for introducing to your father and helping us get settled so quickly," he said.

"No problem…" she stopped at the corner, "Gono, you have to promise me you will be careful right? I mean there have been yokai walking around kidnapping people for no reason I wanted to warn you now," she said and then took off running.

Three days later Konan was captured

"Yumi," he pounded on the door, "Open up I need to speak with your father, Konan she's been kidnapped."

The door opened on it own and Yumi sat on the floor covered in blood, "Yumi!' he said in shock what happened.

"I killed them," she said holding the knife in her hands and bracelet that wasn't on her arm before was now there, "I killed every one of them for what they did to her."

"Yumi?" he stepped inside to see over 500 bodies of demons laying on the floor of the house, "What did you do?" he asked in shock.

"I…Gono, I killed I couldn't stop they came to take me too like Konan, I couldn't help myself, they added up to 1000 yokai, I am a demon now," she cried falling to the floor, "revenge doesn't change anything only who you are, they took my father and now he is dead, they killed my mother a year ago and I fought for both of them. 500 each, the dark crows are the ones that took Konan you may be able to find her at this castle to the east hurry while you still have time," she said crying.

End flashback

Yumi was sitting there her hair behind her ear acting if nothing had happened, "Earth to Hakkai," she said waving her hand in front of him as he recalled the pass.

"Oh sorry Yumi," Hakkai smiled, "Just thinking."

"Really or were you reflecting on the past?" she asked leaning back in her chair, "Sorry couldn't help but read your vibes."

"It's alright," he smiled.

Goku and Kohana were in Goku's room eating away, "Hey Goku was it true what Chi said earlier did you blow her cover at the temple."

"I don't remember doing it but I guess I did it must have been the scream she let out when I walked in on her," he blushed.

"You walked in on Chi while she was bathing your sick," teased Kohana.

"Hey you're the one that challenged me to go in there, remember," he said.

"Oh yeah he he, and you came out yelling he is really a she," she laughed at him "I messed up Chiko's plan pretty bad, didn't I?" she spoke slowly looking at Goku, "If I didn't Chi wouldn't be under the thumb of the merciful goddess right now she would be free to do what she wanted…never mind Goku don't even think about what I just said," Kohana said letting tear fall.

"Hey, don't cry Kohana, it wasn't entirely your fault for that dare if you remember I started that game because lets face it I wanted you to steal food for me remember," he laughed.

"Yeah now I can get that when ever we want thanks to my flower powers," she said walking over to a potted plant, "meat bun" she said to it and the large flower bloomed a meat bun and died. "Sadly it only works well in the woods," she handed Goku the meat bun.


End file.
